zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy For My Daughter
For someone who´s already rather old and has lived with a huge family, with hundreds of children, I sure have seen a lot happen recently. I didn´t expect to see all of it. After all, I´m the kind of guy who´s satisfied with simpler things and never dreamed big, like my parents before me. I expected it to stay that way for generations. However, my daughter changed it all. Life as just a country bunny wasn´t enough for my dear Judy. She wanted to do something rather unheard of for us rabbits: leaving to the big city and becoming a cop there. Nobody of our kind had done anything like that before, which caused some skepticism around us. Bonnie and I weren´t skeptical to put down her dreams, though. We were just reminding that life can be hard if one decides to take risks, and it can have its rough moments. She took the risk anyway, faced it all and eventually fulfilled her dream. Us Hopps folks couldn´t believe it, but it was true. Our daughter had done something we didn´t think a bunny could do. And just like her, we too learned a valuable lesson. For a very long time, our family had been prejudiced against foxes due to incidents in the past and even later ones like what happened with Gideon Grey. But we soon too realized that not all of them were like that. Some of them were in fact just like us on the inside. Times changed soon. Gideon started a bakery that we frequented quite often, and I even sold away my anti-fox equipment to a junkyard for a decent sum of money. It was about time we changed our attitudes about foxes. One of them we got to know especially well as Judy introduced us to him. Her partner and eventual boyfriend, Nick Wilde. Those two had been dating for a while before the fox met us for the first time. He indeed did surprise me. Nick certainly wasn´t a sly predator, but a genuinely pleasant fellow who got along more than well with my daughter. My youngest children even seemed to take a liking to him too, although he had to remind them quite often not to tug his fluffy tail. He was about to visit us again today too, as he was going to take Judy to the dances at the Bunnyburrow town hall. Funny how that´s where I used to go with Bonnie when we were about their age. Good times. I trusted the fox already after hanging out with him a couple of times. Like me, he used to be skeptical about dreams becoming true, but meeting Judy changed it all. Nick told me all of his life story, and both me and Bonnie are very happy that he´s in a better position nowadays. Inside, he and Judy are very much alike after all. Her heart made a pretty smart decision. And now, he was knocking on our door. Nick walked in, dressed up in a very handsome tuxedo with a big boutonniere on it. He bowed and greeted our family politely as we let him come in. As a gracious host, I offered him some of our best summer wine as he was waiting for my daughter to show up. During the wait, he told about their recent adventures in the city. Good thing Bonnie and I weren´t as overprotective as we used to be, or we would´ve gotten a shock from some of the more thrilling things the fox told us about. Then, she emerged and walked down the stairs. Judy looked so stunning in her gilded corset ball gown. Bonnie looked so proud and impressed of her daughter, one of my youngest daughters commented on how she looked like a princess and Nick himself couldn´t help but give an admiring gaze towards his femininely smiling girlfriend. One thing I was more than happy with that Nick wasn´t simply after my daughter because of her looks, like some male rabbits had been in the past. He genuinely cared about her and there was this unique chemistry between those two that made them feel almost inseparable. Jude the Dude had found the right one indeed. Nick handed her a huge bouquet of roses, which she thanked a lot and hugged her sweetheart in front of her family. Bonnie and I smirked a bit. That hug was full of the exact same affection we showed to each other when we were young. I´m a man who appreciates the simplest joys in life. Seeing young, sweet love like this is one of them as far as I´m concerned. My dear Bonnie agreed. She couldn´t wait for Nick and our darling daughter to eventually get married, so that she could cry out some big tears of happiness. Can´t blame her, I´d probably do that too. Maybe their future children could come and play with our youngest ones someday, I wonder what they´d look like? After drinking and chatting together, it was time for the young lovers to go. Holding her by the paw like a gentleman, Nick escorted Judy out of our house as they were heading to the ball. She even kissed her gloved paw. I hugged Bonnie contently, smiling both at her and at the direction of those two lovebirds. We were so happy that Judy had found real love in her life. The night was young, and it was going to be a long, romantic one between Judy and him. I wished for it to be one of the happiest she had ever experienced. Category:Oneshots Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Stu´s POV Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Stories about Judy´s family Category:Fanon Category:Stories